<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Were Young Once by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428420">We Were Young Once</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle'>LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Marauders' era fic, with plethora of characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter &amp; Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Marlene McKinnon/Peter Pettigrew, Pandora Lovegood &amp; Bartemius Crouch Jr., Pandora Lovegood/Xenophilius Lovegood, Regulus Black/Bartemius Crouch Jr., Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Were Young Once</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Students gathered in the great hall, some of them trying to push past one another in order to get a better look. An old hat rested upon a stood. Suddenly, it burst into song. Most students couldn't hear the words of the song, but the tune was catchy enough. Most of them were nervous.</p><p>A woman - a head teacher from the looks of it - made her way to the stool and unfurled an official-looking scroll.</p><p>"When I call your name, you will come up and place this hat onto your head. Then you'll be sorted into your house." she explained "Anderson, Jacob."</p><p>A young boy with brown hair and brown eyes stepped up to the stool and Jammed the hat onto his head.</p><p>"Hufflepuff!" said the hat</p><p>It continued in this fashion for awhile, before...</p><p>"Black, Sirius."</p><p>Another boy stepped up. This one had a calculating look about him, and a winsome smile, which made many girls blush.</p><p>The hat contemplated him for a while, before putting him in Gryffindor.</p><p>By the end of the sorting, there were many new Gryffindors, including Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Mary MacDonald, Marlene McKinnon, Alice Wilde, Frank Longbottom and James Potter.</p><p>Severus Snape, Mulciber and Avery became Slytherins.</p><p>Pandora Williams and Xenophilius Lovegood ended up in Ravenclaw.</p><p>Amos Diggory, Charlotte Brown and Christina Mason ended up in Hufflepuff.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>